Jara is Finally Together
by shelbybell8811
Summary: This is my first story . So I hope you like it . Let me know what you think . The first chapter is short, but they will be longer .
1. Chapter 1: Trouble

It was the next day after Mara and Jerome became a couple . Mara was walking in the kitchen where she found Jerome . Everybody else was eating at the time while Jerome was standing .

"Good morning" Mara said happily .

"Morning" Jerome said in the same tone . He lifted her chin up and they both kissed with passion .

Then Amber spit out her juice immediately in shock . Mara's face almost looked disturbed .

"How did I not know about this" Amber yelled out like she was disappointed at herself .

"You didn't talk to Mick last night" Alfie said .

"He was here?"

"Yeah . I'm surprised you didn't know ."

"Oh." Amber then felt horrible that she didn't get a chance to say hello and bye to Mick again considering he probably left for Australia since Jerome and Mara got together .

Then there was footsteps, but everybody thought that it was Victor .

"Mick" Amber squealed at the top of her lungs . Then everybody else got excited besides Jerome and Mara .

Mick then was all happy and smiles until he made eye contact with Mara . As soon as that happened everything became awkward . Jerome just stared down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with anyone .

Then Mick tried to break the awkwardness .

"I left Australia and decided to come back here guys."

Mara at that moment was outraged and stormed out of the room . Expecting Jerome to follow, he didn't . The she stormed back in the room and grabbed Jerome's arm .


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Sure Your Not Lying

I grabbed Jerome's arm and pulled him to my room . Then we both faced each other and he started stuttering .

"Why is he staying here now?" She wasn't always the smartest .

"Um, I don't know . Oh wait, pretty obvious."

"What."

"Listen Mara, just promise me you wont let him get between me and you."

"No, never." Then they both started kissing, but Jerome was wondering if Mick actually wouldn't get in the way . For him it was hard to believe .

Downstairs in which was now Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's room, they were all talking .

"I'll just leave you two to catch up." Then Eddie walked out of the room .

"So how's Nina?" Mick of course was trying to avoid the question Fabian was going to ask and hoping he would start almost bragging like about Nina .

"Fine, good I guess." There was only a second of silence . "So how are things between you and Mara .

"I don't want to talk about it ."

"C'mon, you know that's not true ." Fabian was almost at begging point for Mick to talk .

"I thought she really liked me." Mick was of course now was upset .

"Well she does, or at least she did."

"Oh, she did. Thanks mate." Mick said sarcastically .

"Look. Her and Jerome work out a bit better."

"How do you get that" Mick seemed to get angry at that point .

"You and Mara are complete opposites while her and Jerome are alike and opposites." Fabian now was being completely honest .

"Dude, that makes no sense."

Fabian knew Mick wasn't going to understand that easily and it was going to be a long talk .

Back in Mara's room her and Jerome both finally released . Jerome's hands were still around Mara's waist .

"How do you fancy going out tonight." He mumbled .

"I would love that ." She mumbled back and they kissed again .

"Meet me in my room at seven ." The he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room .

Mara at the moment was just to happy to think anything about Mick at the moment or anyone else . She was completely adored by Jerome in so many ways that its unbelievable . Everything was just going perfect until someone knocked on the door . She said come in and when she turned around to see who it was, things started to go bad .


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

"What are you doing" Mara shouted .

"What do you mean?"

"Like what are you doing here."

"I came to see you." Mick at this point felt awkward .

"Well, can you go." She stated it very clear . She was hoping that he would just go, but she knew that he wouldn't .

"Why can't we just talk this out?"

"What is there to talk about." He was confused as always at this point .

"Mick, I really like you . It's just…"

"I like you too." Mick interrupted .

"I have feelings for Jerome, not you anymore." That sentence that she just said just crushed Mick more than ever . In other words, it felt like he lost everything he ever had or wanted . At the time he didn't know what to do .

Then Mick walked straight up to Mara and tried to kiss her . Mick was only able to bring Mara's body up to his, but her body leaned away as much as it could .

"Will you just…stop ." Mara said the whole sentence quietly except for the stop part, which she yelled .

At that moment, Mara was scared . So she just ran out of the room to get away from the situation . She didn't cry . Nor did she smile because Mick still liked her . It was more of a I'm scared and I'm not going to show it type of look .

Then she decided not to go see Jerome or anyone one of the boys . She thought about Mick starting rumors saying that she ran up to kiss him or something similar to that . She just decided to go to the living room to calm down and was hoping no one would be there so it could be a comfort zone .

As soon as she reached the room, she knew the thought that being alone in the house was too good to be true . And it was .

At then point, one tear drew from Mara's face .

What's wrong Mara?" She was now being very sympathetic .

"Nothing . Why are you in here Joy?"

"Uh… This is the living room." Joy was confused . "Why are you in here?" She said it slowly . Then Mara didn't know what to say .

"Boy troubles?"

Mara nodded .

"C'mon, talk to me" They both sat down with only a second of silence before Joy started to make a speech .

"Okay, so are you afraid about dating your best friend kind of guy or kissing him? Or both?"

"It's Mick" Mara confessed .

"Mick?" Joy's eyes lit up .

"Don't be so "shocked" . You actually thought it was something to do with Jerome?"

"Sorry, I thought you were just done with the meathead" . Joy was actually sorry though . She really did think it was about Jerome . But by the tone of Mara's voice, she was sure that it wasn't .

"Why is that everybody's favorite word for him?" Mara shouted .

"Because he is one, Mara . All he does is eat, sleep, suck at school, make rude comments about people, and, well… eat ."

Mara nodded.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is you deserve someone better like Jerome . Yeah I know, he can be a jerk sometimes . But when he's with you, it's like he is a whole different person ."

"And what if he decides to make up rumors about us or something?" Mara was kind of scared by what reaction she was going to get from Joy .

"Just leave it to me"

Now in Fabian's room, Mick walked in .

"So did you do what I said?" Fabian asked .

"Yeah, but then I let my emotions get the best of me .

"Oh god, what did you do?"

I hope that you guys like it . If you do, I will write more .


	4. Chapter 4: More and More Lies

If you are still reading this thank you . I love to hear feedback whenever possible . This is my first story so I am a little nervous about writing it .

For the person who left the let Mick end up happy review, I'm not sure if I will, but most likely I will . Would you be happy if there was Moy? Or would you like Mamber again? Let me know . Also when Mara was kissing Jerome, I don't think she knew Mick was right there watching . If she did know, I think she would of made some kind of sign that Mick was over there for Jerome because it's just Mara .

And for anyone who said Mara cheated on Mick, she didn't . It was "very" clear that they were pretty much over . That's why she texted Jerome "can we talk" . When he came back though, they seemed like they could have talked things out, but they didn't because instead Mick started to act like a jerk as always and say things about Jerome . Don't get me wrong, I like Mick . But lets face it, he can be a meathead sometimes . Sorry about the rambling, just my thoughts .

"Why, Mick? Really, why?" Fabian then made his desperate face .

" I don't know . Like I said, I let my emotions get the best of me ."

"You need to be careful if you really want to be friends with her still ."

"Friends? Who said anything about being friends?"

"Uh, Mick… that's kind of what our whole conversation was about ."

"Oh, it was?" Mick was now trying to remember while he was staring at the ground .

"Oh yeah, now I remember . Yeah, I don't see how that's going to happen ."

"So you don't want Mara in your life at all anymore?"

"No, since when did I say that?"

"Mick, it was kind of implied ." Fabian mumbled .

"Oh, thanks mate for understanding ." Mick was now aggravated and threw one of his pillows at Fabian .

"Sorry about the truth . Look if you want anything to do with Mara, and I mean anything, your going to have to be her friend before anything else . Sorry I got on your case in a way ."

"It's cool . So maybe later to you want to head into town and …". Then Mick got cut off .

"Plans with Nina." Fabian now felt horrible since he had to bring up Nina . "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah maybe." Mick mumbled . Then he left the room .

It was about seven and Mara was heading to Jerome's room . She was completely happy that she was going to be with someone she loved and no one else would be around . The one person she could always kiss, but could tell all her secrets to . The one that truly loved her for her . That's the way she saw it .

Mara then knocked on the door and a response came fast .

"Come in." Although he didn't know who it was .

"Sorry I'm early."

"Mara, you're here . I'm surprised your not doing anything "to cozy" with Campbell ".

"What" she exclaimed . "Who the hell told you that?"

Do you guys like the cliffhangers ? They get me exited about writing the next one . Let me know . Thanks for reading .


End file.
